The Path of The Kunoichi
by boreddouttamymind
Summary: After Sasuke betrays the village and naruto leaves to train. Sakura realizes what it rlly means to be a ninja..and paves her path to be a powerful kunoichi by unlocking secrets of her forgetten clan,a kekkei genkai,and finally gets to kick sum ninja ass!
1. preface

The Path of the Kunoichi

Disclaimer: Sadly, I dont own naruto .. if I did I would made strong kick ass sakura.. which is basically why I am writing this story

Authors Note:

**hey guys wat up! Sorry please dont trash my story too much because its my first ever story so not too many flames.. anyways, here r some text formats:**

Narration/things happening

"speaking"

_' thinking'_

**Inner Sakura**

_**letters/scrolls ( it will be explained later in the story)**_

**Idk whos she's gonna be yet so u guys should vote! Cuz im stuck between 2 people**

**(Sasuke if he comes back)**

**O/C who loved sakura for a long time (not like rock lee obsessed) and helped her laugh smile **

**and train**

**Hope you guys enjoy =)**

_Prologue_

**Sakura P.O.V.**

_'kuso!' I shouted stumbling as I raced through the buildings to the road that seperates Konoha from the rest of the world because I couldnt concentrate After I had my horrifying revalation._

_Sasuke Uchiha was leaving the village_

_wiping back tears , I jumped to the bench when I was first assigned to a genin team._

_I tried to think of some some heartwarming speech , but it was too late. _

_**He ** was already here._

_I heard the clacking sound his sandals made by making contact on the pavement as he slowly walked closer and closer. I tried to get the courage to say something but I kept my impassive face because my body wasn't complying.. He seemed surprised but still not caring to see me there. _

" _Why are you prowling around in the middle of the night" he asked acting as if it didnt matter anyway._

" _I knew you'd come this way... if you were to leave.. So I just waited here" I said with melancholy. _

"_get out of here and go back to sleep." as he walked passed me_

_My legs started to move as if controlled to follow his every command but I stopped myself because I knew this was my last chance to keep him in the village with me and not get power from orochimaru..I heard the sound of his sandals clacking on the pavement fading from my ears. A sense of hopelessness started to dawn on me as I let out my first tear. I turned to look at his back._

"_Why wont you say anything to me. Why do you always keep so quiet? You never say a word to me...?"_

_He stopped still facing opposite of me_

" _I told you , I dont need your help. Don't try to look after me." he answered with no emotion except with a hint of annoyance._

_I grimly smiled_

" _No matter what , you just always hate me don't you? You remember dont you.." I said with dark humor_

" _The first time we were here by ourselves, You were so mad at me... When we became genins, the day when our 3 man squad was decided." glancing at the bench where it happened._

" _I dont remember." he said _

_I looked at him shocked that he had already forgotten the memorable day._

"_Haha... yea I guess you're right.. Thats all in the past" I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably._

_He kept standing there with no intention of saying a response._

"_You and me along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensai. I continued. "We did all sorts of missions , just the four of us."_

" _It was painful and difficult at times." I started. "Even with that though..."_

_I paused to let and think about the happy memories of Team 7 in my mind.._

" _I still enjoyed it.." I said with a small smile but as soon as it came, it disapeared._

" _I know all about your past Sasuke... Even if you get revenge though...It wont bring anyone happiness.. Not even you Sasuke." l said staring at the back of his head_

" _I know..." Once again I stared at him shocked and confused._

" _Im different from you all.. I cant be following the same paths as you guys." .. _

_I stared at him sadly._

" _Up until now, we've done everything as a group. But... there is something else I must do."_

_Tears started forming in my eyes. _

" _Deep inside my heart , I've already decided on revenge."_

"_For that reason only, do I live."_

_By this point tears started flowing down my face._

" _Do you really want to be alone again." I asked " You told me how painful it was to be alone!" " Right now... I know your pain." I whispered._

" _I know I have friends and family." I started. " But if you were to leave...." I trailed off. "To me , I would be just as alone as you."_

"_From here on out , we start our own paths."_

_'NOOOOOOOOOO!' i thought desparately_

" _Sasuke!" I screamed. " I .. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!!!! " _

" _If you were to stay with me … there would be no regrets" I said sobbing._

" _Because everything the we'd do something fun and happy... I SWEAR!_

" _Please.... just .. stay with me" I begged/sobbed._

" _i'll even help you with your revenge. I don't know what I could do but I'll try my best to do something."_

"_so please …. stay with me"_

_he turned around. _

"_Sakura..." he smirked.. Hope started pouring in my body.. _

"_You really are annoying"_

_Every inch of hope came crashing down as despair and hopelessness took over my body._

_He turned back and started walking away. I woke up from my despair alarmed and I saw him walking farther and farther away from my grasp. I knew I couldnt get too him now.. it was too late.. I needed someone else to force him to stay and not betray the village, his friends, and me..._

"_DONT LEAVE... IF YOU DO I'LL SCREAM!!"_

_He stopped again. I forced my self not to have hope because I knew he wouldn't come to me._

"_Sak-u-ra." he said stretching out my name..._

_He came behind me so fast that I couldn't defend myself._

"_Thank-you" he said as he knocked me out_

"_Sasuke – kun" I breathed as darkness consumed me.._

**Authors Note**

**hey guys … just too answer sum1s question... no im not copying the story!! I just need to let you guys know.. when the story begins and her emotional state.. from now on I write whats next as my own plot.. I wont ask u to review yet cuz this wuz not my original part.. c u guys in the next chapter.. =)**

**~Kaitlyn**


	2. good byes and revalations

The Path of the Kunoichi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto obviously you knew that because If I did I would not be writing this story in fanfiction but instead in manga and Id own like a 100 million dollars..

**A/N**

**Hey guys immmmm backkkkk.!!!... lol I guess I cant say that since im posting the prologue and the first chapter at the same time .. but o well who cares.. anyway On with the story!!!! =D..**

"speaking"

_' thinking'_

"**Inner Sakura"**

_**letters/scrolls ( it will be explained later in the story)**_

Chapter 1 : Goodbyes and decisions..

_2 weeks later_

*sigh*... once again I woke up sobbing.. its been 2 weeks since the "incident" and I still hadn't gone over what happened..

"**Cheer up Sakura!! its gonna be alright! what would naruto , Ino and all of your other friends think if they saw you like this.. I mean come on !! you look like a trainwreck!"**

Sighing in annoyance, I got out of my bed and trudged to the mirror. I saw a person with red eyes from sobbing, dark circles around the eyes (an effect of barely any sleep), and a pink blob on top of my head that you can barely identify as hair. I moved myself from the mirror and went to go to the bathroom to wash my face, brush my teeth , and try to at least make the pink blob on my head too professional. I left the bathroom to change from my pajamas to my ninja attire. After putting my headband I left my room only to hear the snores my parents made. I ran down the stairs and left a note saying ill be gone for a while.

When I went outside, I relaxed as I felt the cool breeze surround me. I walked through the streets of Konoha pretty much going anywhere since I had no plans to go anywhere. No one was walking in the streets which was pretty understandable considering the fact that it was 5:00a.m. Soon I heard the sound the running feet only to find Rock Lee bump into me.

"Gomen na sai Sakura-chan." lee apologized

"No worries Lee." I smiled. "We didnt see each other anyway."

" What are you doing so early Lee-san."

" I do this everyday for my taijustu training. I always run 100 laps around Konoha everyday."

I stared at him shocked.. " What! Why do you do this ??" I asked.

" It is my dream to the best taijutsu master" he said.… as he looked determinedly..... at something that wasn't there.

I looked at him peculiarly.

" And of course it is my other dream to be your beloved boyfriend that would protect you forever my youthfull cherry blossom!" he said as he looked at me with his huge eyes widening and eyebrow wiggling as he did his nice guy pose with his abnormally shiny teeth.

My eye twitched... "No thanks Lee-san. I'll see you later.. Ja ne!" I said waving as I walked passed him.

I ended up going to the training grounds. I went to sit on a near by tree. Before I Knew it I fell asleep.

*~(-----)~*

A few hours later I was suddenly awake due to Naruto yelling, running, panicking, and just about sobbing about the some thing that I couldn't comprehend. Cranky that I just woke up, I angrily stalked toward Naruto. He didn't seem to see or notice the angry aura surrounding me as I approached closer and closer. I went to his ear.

" NARUTO!!!' I screamed. "SHUT UP!"

He saw me and immediately pulled me in a bone-crushing hug.. "Sakura-chan!!" he yelled happily. " Your alive!!!"

" Of course I was you baka! " I half talked half yelled as my annoyance faded away " I was sleeping"

"oh.." He looked at me dumbly smiling as he sheepishly rubbed his head.

"gomen Sakura-chan" he said.

"yea yea whatever" I said to him playfully and smiling.

" Hey Naruto!" I started. " Do you want to spar?"

" Sure Sakura-chan" he smiled but actually went serious " but tell me when I'm going too far"

"ok …...Lets Begin." We both jumped into the bushes. I tried to trace his chakra but I couldnt find him. Nothing happened for five min. I smirked. Naruto was never one of those patient types. Before I knew it Naruto jumped out in the open.

"SAAAAKUUURRAAAA-CHAAAAAN" he whined. "Whats taking so long."

I said nothing but instead released my chakra strings which I set for my trap. About 2 dozen shuriken and senbon went straight at him. He dodged all of them but I used my distraction to finally land a punch on him. It poofed.

"Kuso! Why couldnt I see through that shadow clone..."

**Well I think its because your weak. **

**A/N To all of you who are thinking... no this isnt one of those stories where inner sakura is mean , takes over sakuras body for good e.t.c.**

Weak. Weak was a word that was associated with me. I'm not that bad right? I-I just thought everyone else was just very strong for their age.

"Sakura-chan??" Whats wrong?"

Crap! I had to make up an excuse. "uh uh umm I'm a little dizzy cuz I forgot to eat breakfast and dinner yesterday."

Naruto smiled "Okay sakura lets go fix it.. TO ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!!!"

"okay lets g ahhh!!!" Naruto puled my hand as he sprinted to said location.

"4 bowls of miso ramen please."

I looked at him and chuckled. Somethings never go old do they?

"I'll have 1 pork ramen."

I was barely half way when Naruto finished his 9th cup. "7 more cups please!!!"

By this point I smacked him in the head.

"naruto isnt that a little too much!"

"of course not Sakura-chan" he said grinning " Nothings ever too much when you eat Ramen."

" I wonder who told him that loud enough so the main chef could hear.."

He looked at me sheepishly.

I went with plan B. I ate the rest of mine as I fast as I can. When I finished " Naruto I finished , im gonna go home now. Ja Ne."

"See you Sakura-chan."

"Hey umm Sakura-chan." He started looking extremely solemn. "Can I walk you home not as a couple but as friends?"

Normally I would say no but something seemed to be up. "of course you can." After about 10 minutes we reached my house.

"Sakura-chan. There is something I have to tell you." the blonde boy said solemnly.

I looked at him quizically. _'why is he so serious.'_

"What is it Naruto?" I asked.

"I'm leaving Konoha with ero-sennin for a while. " he said.

'_no. no. NO! This cant be happening again! I already lost Sasuke ! Now this!!'_

"What! Why??" I asked.

He looked determinedly at me. "because if I don't I'll never be able to be strong enough to bring back Sasuke".

I looked down at the floor. "When are you leaving?"

"Tonight..." I just stared at him shocked as tears formed in my eyes..

"How long will you be away??"

"3 years." he said.

I looked straight in his eyes. I pretty much tackled him as I squeezed him.. " I'll miss you..Please dont turn out like Sasuke did... Even if Orochimaru offers to make you Ramen King."

He chuckled.. "of course not Sakura" His face turned into a shocked realization.. "O my god!! I have to pack Ramen!"

This time I laughed.. "Naruto.. you can get Ramen anywhere you go"

He seemed about to explode with happiness. "really !"

"yea. its not a rare gourmet food or anything.."

'hey stop insulting ramen." he said cradling an instant ramen packet that came from no-where.

My eye twitched.

I suddenly realized how dark it was. "It's getting late.." I said sadly..

"Yea, he said rubbing his head nervously.. I guess this is goodbye"

Tears started flowing again.

"goodbye Naruto-kun... You were always the best brother I never had."

"Thanks Sakura-chan he said with a small smile. I'll really miss you.."

"good bye.." he said this as he disapeared in a gust of leaves.

I stared at the spot where he was a second ago for a while. I opened the door inside my house. I smelled the aroma of food coming from the kitchen.

"I'm home."

" Hello Sakura-chan." kaa-san called from the kitchen. "do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks I already ate. I'm pretty tired so Im gonna go sleep. Night Kaa-san..tou-san"

"Good night"

I hurried to my room so they wouldn't see my teary face. When I went inside my room I lay down on my bed to sort out my thoughts. _' Why is everyone training so much so soon??' _I asked my self as I thought of Naruto, the rest of the rookie 9 (except Ino).........and Sasuke

**Maybe to get stronger. **__Inner said thoughtfully

_' I know that ..but.. they're pretty strong right now right?'_

"**Well....**Inner started hesitantly.

_'What?? Go on you can say it I promise I wont get mad at you.'_

"**ok .. don blame me but.. we have to face it. you are weak Sakura. Everyone is not that strong. Actually in reality they are just a little above average. All these years your goal was pretty much to be stronger or better than Ino who is below average for a genin ninja. Also you just chased after Sasuke and not train to be a ninja. Being a ninja is not a game we play.. Its a life style we choose to live that has advantages and disadvantages. Everyone else excluding Ino is actually training to be stronger for their own reason whether to prove themselves to their family, revenge, to be somebody etc. If you doing what you are doing people will regard you as a weak little girl that doesn't deserve to be a ninja. **

I became shocked with realization. (and also because of the fact that inner was serious for once) _'wow im pathetic... arent I'_

"**dont be too hard on yourself all we gotta do is train like our butts off like there is no tommorrow ' shannaro!!!!"**

**_' _**_yea we should!!!... in fact.. tomorrow'_ I checked the calendar_ 'XXXXXX will be the day I start my training . '_

"**yay! Tommorow is our birthday too!!"**

_'omg I totally forgot ' 'any ways … tomorrows gonna be a big day so im gonna have to wake up early and prepare' _I thought as I walked towards my bed.

"AAAHHH!!" I tripped on a dragon plushie...

"STUPID DRAGON PLUSHIE" I said as I threw it at a wall. The wall that I threw it at suddenly started to glow.

"O CRAP!! IM SORRY PLUSHIE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME !!!" I said as I bowed down to it.

A door materialized from the glow .. I cautiously turned the knob not knowing what to expect..

"SILENCE..." "But I didnt even say anything" I said as I sweat dropped.. "Oh" the voice said.. "anyway the chosen one must enter when she turns 12." "WTF!! THATS NOT FAIR!!" I said as the door faded away..

"**Ahh whatever … you only have to wait an hour.."**

_' o thats right ..ok then.. ' _ I set up my alarm clock to ring at 1:06 a.m. 5 minutes before I was actually born so I could be fully awake instead of drowsy.

'_anyways .. good night inner.'_

"**night Sakura..."**

**A/N**

**Yea yea I know! Bad chapter ending but I couldnt think of anything else.. Anyways please review!!**

**I might be putting up a poll on who Sakura will be with later (later as in when im done with a few more chapters . ) Oh! Another thing I might not be able to make another chapter a while because I have a pretty busy 2 weeks but I might get motivated if I get some reviews.. thx again for reading!! .. ok im out..**

*(~_ Danielle~)*_


End file.
